


Июль

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Romance, Sexswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — У меня может быть много ухажеров, — ответила Лютик и улыбнулась, и в глазах был жаркий июль. — Но пою я только про тебя.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Июль

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [july](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199269) by [diluc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diluc/pseuds/diluc)
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [七月流火](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359084) by [Prozaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco)



> Translation in English available: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199269
> 
> Мельница - любовь во время зимы.
> 
> Хэдканон: все любовные баллады Лютик поет якобы про мужчин. Но на самом деле про одну конкретную белую волчицу, просто баллады от женщины к женщине люди бы не поняли, и популярности так не сыскать.

У Лютик были синие-синие глаза, как небо в июльский полдень. От нее пахло ромашкой и еще какими-то маслами, которыми она обожала пользоваться. Герта прижималась носом к ее открытому горлу и больше дышала, чем целовала, слегка сжав пряди длинных волос в кулаке.

Перед тем, как пустить Герту в свою постель, Лютик заставила ее вымыться — тоже с какими-то травами и маслами, так что теперь все эти непривычные запахи забивали чувствительный ведьмачий нос.

От простыней мягкой постели тоже пахло чем-то цветочным.

— Ох, сколько времени прошло, Герти? — у Лютик мог быть поставленный красивый голос, но под руками ведьмачки он становился задушенным и хриплым. — Месяц? Год?

Герта не знала.

Да и она была здесь не для того, чтобы думать.

У Лютик было горячее-горячее тело, и сердечко билось так часто, как у птицы, и ведьмачку с ее медленным и холодным сердцем она жгла, оставляя где-то под кожей ожоги, которые болезненно ныли, постоянно напоминая о том, что случилось то, чего Герта так всегда боялась: она нужна и нуждается.

Она в этом не признается: ни себе, ни кому-либо еще.

Потом Лютик сидела на краю постели и лениво бренчала на лютне, напевая себе под нос. Герта закрыла глаза, слушая. Она могла говорить, что угодно, про пение трубарицы, но она любила ее голос.

Не было в нем ничего магического, как у чародеек. Не было чар, которые бы заставили слушать и любить. Просто Лютик сама была такая, ей никакая магия не нужна.

— О каком из очередных ухажеров ты поешь? — спросила Герта, открыв глаза.

Лютик обернулась на нее и отложила лютню, оборвав мелодию. Она забралась обратно на постель, склонилась над Гертой, упираясь руками в постель по обе стороны от ее головы. Пряди длинных волос упали той на лицо, щекоча.

— У меня может быть много ухажеров, — ответила она и улыбнулась, и в глазах был жаркий июль. — Но пою я только про тебя.


End file.
